


Distractions

by HerBrazenElegance



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerBrazenElegance/pseuds/HerBrazenElegance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where a certain master assassin and Dai spend an intoxicated evening together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another story inspired by a single image, although the artist seems to have deleted it from the internet. Derp  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy these cute little drunkies~

It was that time of day during the sweltering summer where the sun had finally shown a little mercy and begun settling behind the horizon. Shops were closing and the people of Jerusalem were going home to their families and the streets were growing ever more quiet. It was that time of day that Malik enjoyed most, when he could put out the lights and close his bureau for the evening, and rare was it this day that he didn’t have any hurt or helpless assassins to put up with through the night.

Mischievous assassins, however, were another often unexpected story, especially where the famous Altair was concerned.

Malik had just grabbed the pole he used for closing the grated roof when there came the sound of frantic footsteps above. A second after he registered it, Altair was coming down through the opening to land almost on top of him and then suddenly pinning him to the wall with a hand over his mouth.

“Shh,” he hissed, and after a couple seconds there were shouts and more running up above. Malik overcame his surprise enough to notice that Altair had somehow pulled the gate closed as he dropped in, and so the guards completely overlooked searching for him here.

Even after all was silent again, Altair held him a few moments longer, looking directly into Malik’s eyes with that serious intensity unique to the most immodest assassin in Syria. Then he slid his hand around to the back of Malik’s head and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Malik pushed him away gently.

“What is the reason for this intrusion, Altair?”

“Am I not allowed to visit every now and then?” At Malik’s annoyed look, Altair produced a white feather covered in blood.

Malik snatched it away from him.

“Good work, novice. Though you could still learn to come at a reasonable hour. I was just about to settle in for the night.”

“Might I join?” Altair asked with a suggestive sway of the hips, ignoring the insult to his rank. The novice thing had become more of a pet name as of late than something meant to be hurtful, anyway.

Malik sighed and pushed past him.

“I would actually prefer some peace for one evening.”

“As if you are not lonely enough by yourself all day? I even brought you a gift,” he added quickly as he followed the Dai into the other room.

Malik stopped by the bureau desk and shrugged out of his heavy Dai’s coat. It was much too warm to keep wearing it, even as the heat died down.

“What sort of gift?” He asked with his back to him. Altair wasn’t exactly well known for generosity, unless one was referring to the use of his blade or tongue.

He produced from one of his many pockets a fair sized but delicate-looking bottle full of some mysterious red-purple liquid. Malik faced him and eyed it curiously, and Altair grinned.

“Those Templars were particularly rough with me today,” Altair explained. “I figured they would not miss this if I decided to… relax a little after such treatment.”

Malik shook his head slowly, a smile playing on his lips.

“So you are meaning to get me drunk, Altair?”

“You act as if it’s never happened before.”

“Certainly not with you.” Malik shot him a glare, competing with that teasing smile on Altair’s face.

“I suppose there is always the option of taking care of me while I enjoy it on my own.” He raised an eyebrow.

Malik didn’t like the sound of that at all.

“You would be snoring on the floor of my bureau before you made it through that by yourself, novice.”

“Is that a challenge I hear?”

He remained quiet. Altair really didn’t give him much of a choice. Malik just stared at him as he came around to what was normally the Dai’s side of the desk to rummage about. Altair came up with two small ceramic cups, then uncorked the bottle and poured even amounts of the smooth liquid. He pushed one toward Malik with a playful stare locked onto him.

He took it up and put it to his lips, hesitating.

“Do you have any idea what this is?”

“Not a clue,” Altair replied. “Some kind of wine, I assume. Those Templars are very spoiled.” He sipped, winced a bit as he swallowed, and chuckled softly. “Definitely never had anything like it before.”

Malik eyed his a moment longer and swirled it in the cup. Then he gave in and took a large gulp with much the same reaction as Altair, though his laugh was more of a fit of coughs.

“This is terrible.”

“I know,” Altair agreed. Yet without hesitating he downed the rest of his cup and set it on the table gently. He shot Malik that unique and overly intense look, prompting him to follow up.

May the best man win.  
_______________________________________

It was pitch black outside now, the moon high and nearly full in the sky serving as the only light in Jerusalem’s streets. They were empty now save for on-duty guards with most everyone sleeping soundly in bed.

The bureau, however, still harbored two highly trained and highly intoxicated master assassins who lazed on the pillows of the inner room.

Malik stood and stumbled about in search for a light, wearing just his standard neutral-colored breeches at this point due to the stifling heat. Altair had stripped of his armor as well and was lying shirtless on his belly with a pillow supporting his chest, absentmindedly spinning his empty cup on its side. He glanced up at the now-finished bottle resting on the bureau table and smirked.

“What are you doing, brother?” The one on his stomach asked.

“It is a little dark, you think–ow,” Malik responded as he tripped over something he failed to notice in the shadows.

Altair giggled – a rare occurrence most days but tonight he did it fairly frequently.

“I see you wandering about like an old fool just fine.”

“I would like to see you stand without falling on your back in this state, novice. Or have you become unable to return to your feet?” Finally he found what he was looking for and clumsily sparked a candle to life. He turned to find Altair getting up to his knees and rising very unsteadily, completely lacking in his usual grace. The sight was so odd to Malik that he couldn’t help but laugh, and he did so rather uncontrollably. He hadn’t seen anyone like this for several years, probably since his first drinking experience with Rauf and another man he couldn’t recall the name of after a particularly successful mission when they were just novices.

When Altair was standing upright he asked of him, “What is so funny?” He was smiling too and pink in his cheeks, supporting himself with one hand on the wall.

“Altair, you are beyond drunk. ” He made his way back past the large desk and came close to the younger man to wrap his only arm around his waist and kiss him on the eyebrow. 

Altair stopped leaning on the wall in favor of throwing his arms around Malik as well.

“S’okay,” he said, and mumbled something like “I’m with you” into Malik’s neck. He licked and kissed him there, albeit much more sloppily than normal but the Dai found his skin prickling with desire anyway. Then Altair made an unconscious step forward that knocked Malik off balance. Malik gripped him tightly, trying to correct himself but failing under Altair’s practically dead weight.

“Altair, I can’t–!“ And then they were on the floor with scattered pillows thankfully breaking their fall, though Malik groaned upon being flattened by the other man.

It was quiet for about two seconds before Altair snorted and shook with laughter on top of him. He had the biggest, dumb grin on his face that Malik had never seen before, something he hardly thought was possible until tonight, and again the sight of Altair acting so completely different sent him into a fit of giggles. They remained like that on the floor for a long time, even after their laughter turned into idle kisses and touching.

“Will I be allowed to stand ever again, Altair?” Malik asked finally.

“Not as long as I’m around,” he replied, punctuating it with a thrust into Malik’s hip.

He put on a knowing smile.

“Somehow I don’t think sex will be an option at the moment, novice.”

Altair didn’t want to agree, but his eyelids were suddenly becoming heavy. He hmphed into the older man’s neck and cuddled closer to him.

“A bed would be far more comfortable than this floor, though,” Malik suggested.

Altair grunted and didn’t move. To hell with going to bed, he could hardly walk.

“Altair.”

He gave another grunt and refusal to budge.

“Don’t be a child.”

“You are a child,” Altair pouted.

Malik sighed, although a grin crept onto his face.

“I will not be happy if I must throw you off first and carry you to my room.” He realized with mild annoyance that even after obliging Altair and getting drunk, he had still somehow become the babysitter. He had to admit having a shirtless, blushing, vulnerable Altair on top of him wasn’t so bad, though. And he wouldn’t have minded taking advantage of him like this either, especially since he was more often on the receiving end of such things than not. Ultimately, however, he had thought better of it.

Altair curled even tighter around him. Malik noted with satisfaction that despite being drunk as fuck, there was a slight bulge between the younger assassin’s legs. He rolled his hip a little and Altair rutted against it happily.

Malik changed tactic.

“You know, it would be easy for me to take care of that if you gave me more room to do so.”

Altair sighed heavily and finally rolled off of him with his eyes closed, easily convinced by the bribe in his state. Relieved, Malik sat up swiftly, though not without blinking hard for a moment, and leaned over his lover. He kissed him once on the lips and slipped his arm around his waist, only then realizing that lifting him would be infinitely easier had he still owned a pair of hands.

“Altair,” he said, kissing him again. “Put your arms around me.”

“Hmmm, what happened to taking care of my problem?” He rolled his hips.

Malik grinned again.

“We will get to that.”

Altair was too out of it to put up much of a fight. He lazily threw his arms around Malik and held on as he was lifted with less effort than either of them expected, though he stumbled a bit when fully on his feet. Still, Malik had clearly gotten better at things with only one arm and had the added advantage of always just being a little more bulky than Altair was. They both liked that about him.

“You are such a baby,” Malik said as he sat Altair upright on the bed.

“A baby you love to take care of,” Altair responded. He laid down immediately and snuggled into the sheets, not bothering to get under them. It would be unbearably warm in the morning for that.

Malik just shook his head knowing that he really couldn’t deny the truth of that statement and left only to put out the candle he’d almost forgotten in the other room. When he returned he settled in next to Altair, face to face and playing in that little trail of hair on his belly that led to more interesting places, silently wishing Altair were more ticklish. He would have fun with that.

He deftly loosed the ties of Altair’s breeches and slid his hand through the coarse hair above his groin and further down, cupping his balls and winning a soft sigh from him. He could feel that Altair was barely half-aroused thanks to the alcohol running through his system, but that didn’t stop him from snuggling closer to Malik and rutting into his hand when it moved to his dick and began stroking slowly. It quickly encouraged some tingling of desire on Malik’s part.

Their faces touched at the brow and nose, Altair’s heated breath smelling of the strong wine they’d shared and warming Malik’s already flushed face. They kissed deeply, all tongues and sloppy. Altair finally thought to untie the strings at Malik’s waist and reciprocate, but it was much rougher than Malik’s ministrations and forced the Dai to groan and break their kiss. He stopped his own movement and gripped Altair’s wrist. Altair had preferred to be rough with him almost from day one, and most times Malik was more than willing to accept a few bruises and soreness afterward, but tonight was not one of those times.

Altair stopped immediately and stared at Malik with a question in his eyes. He was clearly disappointed. Malik ignored it and wrapped his arm tightly around Altair’s waist, forcing their bodies together as closely as possible. It was his turn to grind against the younger man, and there were certainly no complaints there.

He kissed Altair again, sweetly now.

“Do you remember the first time we made love, novice?”

Altair grinned. It had been one of the rare occasions that Malik had been calling the shots, having had more experience with men and sex in general. He was so gentle, so careful to make sure he wasn’t going beyond any limits, and took care of Altair probably more than necessary before he’d deemed him ready to go all the way. He really had been a novice then.

“Love indeed, Malik,” he responded, and it made Malik’s chest tighten. Altair’s romantic side was even more uncommon than the one in which he smiled and laughed. It made Malik feel like he could scale tall towers and buildings as if he still possessed two arms knowing that he was the only one who ever got to see it.

Still, he played it off as a joke, always resorting to humor when things got heated between them.

“You are too drunk, Altair. We should rest.”

Altair pouted, but rest was definitely heavy on his mind now.

“We will see in the morning who was too drunk, Malik,” he came back with, still competitive as ever. He kissed Malik and shamelessly made himself an octopus around him. Soon the feel of the pillows beneath their intoxicated heads was too heavenly not to give into, and they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Having been used to rising to a soundless room, alone and comfortable and only catching a few morning sounds of the streets waking as well, of the voices and footsteps of peddlers and people outside, Malik was jarred by how many of these things were suddenly so goddamn annoying. The heat of the day was growing as well and only made worse by the warmth of the body tangled around his. They both were human heaters, he and Altair; great during the cold months of the winter, surely, but now it only served to piss Malik off.

“Altair,” he grumbled. “Get off.” He wiggled to shake him back to reality, clearly not being understood verbally. He didn’t want to have to hurt him in order to break free, but the heat really was getting to his dehydrated head fast and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to contain himself if he couldn’t escape soon.

Luckily Altair groaned and rolled away, snuggled his face into the bed as Malik had mostly taken up the pillows to himself that night. He was obviously not ready to wake up, so Malik left him for a moment.

It was still very early, and in all honesty Malik had no intentions of being a good Dai and opening the bureau yet, not after last night’s events, and so he brazenly stepped out of his already loosened breeches and sauntered out to the fountain in the nude. He’d retrieved the cups they’d used and filled them now with clean albeit very warm water, then took the time to scoop some of it into his hand and take a sip and wash his face. Even the sound of the running water seemed louder than normal, but he willed the hangover to lessen. If things went his way there would be a whole variety of beautiful noises assaulting his ears soon. Pay back, he considered it, for disturbing what he planned to be a much more peaceful evening.

Altair was unsurprisingly still in the same position as before when he came back. Malik waited at the threshold for some sort of action but there was little other than his measured breathing, and he became a bit more distracted by a sudden appreciation for the contours of Altair’s body. When he had gotten a good enough look at his handsomely muscled and scarred backside from the doorway he called out to him.

"You will have to rise sometime, novice. Don’t try to avoid it.”

Altair grumbled some unintelligible curses into the bed. He’d failed at avoiding his headache the minute Malik shook him off and was having a hell of a time resisting pulling his eyes straight from his skull. Cockiness had fucked him over once again.

“What was that?” Malik asked with a smirk.

Altair turned his head, not lifting it from the blankets.

“I said I will never fucking drink like that again.” Then he seemed to eventually register that Malik was stark naked and casually leaning on the doorframe with the two ceramic cups juggled in his one hand. His anger at himself was momentarily forgotten.

“One of these is for you, if you wish,” Malik offered, gesturing to him with the cups.

“Please,” he answered. He made a dramatic show of getting up, to Malik’s approval, stretching almost like a cat and making sure to display the fact that his pants still barely hung around his hips, half of his perfect ass and all of his manhood being emphasized as his rear went into the air. It won him the exact response he wanted – Malik’s flushed face – and he grinned.

“Are you suggesting something?” Malik asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. He handed Altair his cup when he eventually kneeled on the blankets next to him.

He downed it all in seconds while Malik sipped tentatively and eyed him, particularly his abdomen and the region further south. Fuck, water never tasted so good, and it was made all the better when Altair met that lusty look growing on his lover.

“You know very well what I am suggesting, Malik. You made a promise that you never went through with.” He tossed the cup and for one hair-raising second Malik looked like he was about to scream at him, but it simply clattered to the floor instead of shattering everywhere. Altair regretted that immediately as the sound seemed to pierce him directly behind the eyes and Malik as well, but he reacted as if nothing even happened and lay on his back with one arm behind his head.

Malik huffed and unruffled his feathers. “I think your memory may be a little foggy. I don’t recall making promises of any sort.” He snorted. “It’s a wonder I can remember anything after what you tricked me into doing.”

Altair smiled and shrugged even though the Dai wasn’t facing him to see any of it.

“You were fairly willing to be tricked, if you ask me. But play the fool if you like. I can always take care of it myself if you are not feeling up to the task.” And so he proceeded to work himself languidly, smiling that arrogant smile and waiting for Malik to give in.

It didn’t take long. Malik glanced back at Altair, and just seeing the look on the younger man’s face was enough to make his heart speed up. He drained his cup in an instant, gently set it on the end table near the bed, and pounced Altair with all the force of a sex-driven tiger, laying into him with kisses and pinning him to the bed with his hips. It happened so quickly that Altair’s first instinct was to grab Malik’s throat and stop him, though his grip relaxed when their lips made contact. Altair bucked his hips hard, desperately grinding his growing erection against Malik’s. It made him gasp against Altair’s mouth and pull away from him.

“What do you want?” He asked sweetly as he littered his neck with licks and bites.

“Fuck me,” he growled, and it went straight to Malik’s cock. “Or let me fuck you. Your mouth. Anything. Hard.”

Malik groaned, sank his teeth into his neck, and licked over the bite marks. Hearing him beg drove him nuts, and he wasted no time moving further south. He kissed down to his chest and bit the area where Altair’s heart lay beneath his flesh, then continued trailing down to his stomach and paid special attention to that line of muscle over his hips, working off his breeches as well. Altair bucked and groaned as he did all of this, dying to be in his mouth already. Malik was slow and teasing, though, taking his precious time getting to what he wanted. He moved back up and nipped around his belly mercilessly.

Altair swore.

“Malik, I am going to cum on your throat if you don’t hurry up already.” That gained him a snort of laughter.

“I would be impressed,” Malik responded, then he paused to suck a little red mark into his hip. “But I think in would be far better than on.”

Altair moaned and ran his hands through the Dai’s shaggy black hair. Malik, showing mercy, hovered his lips over Altair’s aching cock. He kissed it at first, gave tender little licks to the clear fluid spilling out of the tip, dragged his tongue along his length several times, gazing up into Altair’s eyes every now and then – all the little things he knew that would keep the younger assassin pleading.

Altair swore again and gripped his hair painfully tight when he finally felt his lips slide over him, but Malik didn’t care. He bobbed and hummed and took him in deeply with the ease of practice, cheeks hollowed as he sucked. Altair made it a challenge the way he forced him down while simultaneously bucking those eager hips, but after the first couple thrusts Malik compensated for it without much of a struggle, thanking Allah he didn’t have a great gag reflex. It was worth it anyway to hear Altair growling out so many obscenities.

Malik dug his nails into his hip as if to tell him he’d had enough, and Altair reluctantly released his hair. His mouth came off of him with a scandalous ‘pop’, and he revisited his rightful place where he could pin Altair down between his thighs again, immediately assaulting those panting lips with his own. As he did this, he reached between them and gripped both their lengths in his one hand, working agonizingly slow.

Altair was losing it. He wanted to thrust into Malik’s fist faster but couldn’t with the way he was pinned, and it made his head ache in a completely different way than before. He whined into Malik's mouth and began to wonder if it was possible to perish from arousal.

“I know, Altair,” Malik replied, all the information he needed contained in that lovely use of his name. “Turn over.”

He didn’t have to say it twice. Malik released his grip and lifted off of him, and he immediately flipped onto his belly, rear end lifted just a few inches off the sheets.

He really couldn’t get enough of how shameless Altair became when all he wanted to do was cum. It blew Malik away remembering how nervous Altair once was when this had first began nearly ten years ago, barely able to speak when he was touched. To see him now, demanding and loving every minute of what they did together, was like seeing a whole different person. And he would never get enough of the new man Altair had become.

Malik groped his ass and slid his hand all the way up his lover’s back and then down again, topping it off with a spank that made Altair grunt in disapproval. He knew that as much as Altair loved the roughness and domination, he hated feeling demeaned, but Malik couldn’t help it; an ass like that was too good not to be slapped once in a while, among other things.

“Altair,” he said in a low voice as he searched a shelf above them for oil with his eyes, meanwhile his hand continued to grope and prod at Altair’s opening with his thumb. “I am going to be rough and show you what you do to me. And I want you to be loud.”

He could hardly believe it once the words were out of his mouth, but there they were, and the result was well worth it. Altair let out a moan so full of want that Malik’s dick twitched with excitement, and it was then too that he found the sneaky oil he was looking for. He pulled the cork cap off with his teeth and, with only minor difficulty, maneuvered the bottle so that he could dump some onto his fingers and spread it around until they were fully covered. He briefly wondered when the last time was that he got to be the one doing this and realized that he couldn’t even remember. He made it a point to savor the next few moments.

His middle finger was first to push into Altair, who did as he was told and groaned loudly – fuck, it felt good – and worked it in and out slowly. He added a second soon after and crooked them to find that heavenly spot that won him a beautiful whine. He kept them like that for a long time, slow and torturing, coaxing more panting and pathetic sighs out of the younger man. It made Malik smile. He pushed three fingers into him, set a somewhat brutal pace that left Altair crumpling the sheets in his fists and biting down some rather unmanly sounds.

Malik pulled his fingers out after some time, feeling satisfied with his work, and immediately slapped Altair’s rear. This time he just moaned, and it brought a smirk of victory to Malik’s face. He used what oil was left on his hand to work himself gently, teasing Altair for just a bit longer. He hadn’t realized how incredibly sensitive he’d become after all this and nearly gasped at his own touch. It made him want it so much more.

Meanwhile Altair grew impatient and raised his hips further, anxiously trying to push himself against the older man. He wanted it now, that full feeling that only Malik could give him, and it literally hurt having to wait. He felt as if all the blood in his body had gone straight to his groin and he was actually going to die if he didn’t cum soon.

Malik pushed Altair’s hips back down so that he was flush against the bed and trapped between his thighs. Altair’s dick throbbed delightfully between himself and the blankets. He felt Malik give a couple teasing rubs to his entrance with the underside of his cock, a final spank that made him grunt, and then – oh Allah – every curse Altair knew went through his mind as he pushed in.

Malik supported himself with his one arm on the bedding beneath them and hilted himself on the first thrust, then pulled out almost all the way and did it again, harder. He did it over and over, getting progressively harder and faster until Altair was being bounced against the bed and eventually cried out.

Malik let up and curled forward to nip at the assassin’s shoulder, panting softly from his effort.

“Too much?”

Altair could hear the smile in the Dai’s voice and would have laughed if his brain weren’t so addled.

“I should ask you the same with the way you sound already.”

Malik rested his chest to the younger man’s back and snaked his arm around to his front to immediately pinch and tease one of his nipples.

“It is difficult not to be overwhelmed by you, novice.” His gestures made Altair groan with frustration and desperately try to push his hips up to take him again.

“So needy,” Malik teased.

“Ugh, shut up. Just…fuck. Don’t stop,” Altair pled.

Malik exhaled heavily into Altair’s ear and bucked once before lifting off of him. He supported himself up on his hand again, this time bracing himself on Altair’s shoulder, and took it slower – much, much slower. The gentle grind he kept was maddening for the both of them, but it was worth it for him to watch Altair be reduced to a squirming, begging mess beneath him. No matter what filthy and lovely things he said, though, Malik refused to let up. He went at his own deliberate pace and Altair would just have to endure it.

Altair whined his lover’s name into the bedding. Malik groaned upon hearing it and bucked once, making Altair whine again, but that was all he did. They remained like that for far too long in Altair’s mind, the pace never growing any harsher than a gentle rocking. He wanted so much more, and Malik enjoyed not giving it to him. He wasn’t sadistic, though, and eventually gave into Altair’s desperation.

“Do you want to touch yourself?” He asked.

“Yes,” Altair responded like it was what he’d been waiting for all his life.

Malik pulled out slowly and nudged Altair to get him to turn over. Once he was on his back, he sheathed himself once more and finally, finally began to give what they both wanted. He started slowly as before, but with Altair working himself roughly beneath him and making little pained yet pleasured expressions it didn’t take long for him to ease into a roughness of his own. He pounded into Altair until he was panting again, the younger man’s curses getting louder and urging him on until they were sent over the edge. Malik groaned and bucked erratically as he filled him, Altair moaning all the while painting himself with cum.

Malik found himself suckling at Altair’s neck and breathing heavily into his ear as the feelings from his orgasm lessened, lost in the bliss that came afterward. He settled against Altair when they both relaxed enough.

“You win,” Altair suddenly said.

“I what?” Malik laughed, lifting his head. “Altair admitting defeat – I never thought I would see the day.”

“Not that you will exactly get a chance to brag about it this time.”

“You are right, unfortunately.”

There was another silence as they absentmindedly caressed each other, and again Altair broke it.

“Don’t you have a job to do?”

“Yes. Don’t you?”

“Yeah. Al-Mualim will want the news.”

“And yet here you are.”

“And here I will stay, if only for another hour.” Altair smiled and kissed him tenderly. “Al-Mualim can wait a little longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weee, sorry for those of you who were waiting for this chapter! It took a lot of editing and encouragement to get done, but I hope everyone satisfied with the finished product.


End file.
